Morphed
by Myra the Sark
Summary: During a total free-for-all, a spun-out Wild Core seems to have no effect on any of the Monsunos...until the next morning, when they magically have human forms that allow them to be out of their cores for an unlimited time. But new problems arise as a result...which change the game more thoroughly than the Failsafe Device. Updates are sporadic.
1. Chapter I

**To those who have read before! I recommend reading through this again, as I edited it! ~Myra  
**

* * *

All Core-Tech really remembered was this: what seemed to be a usual fight against STORM had been crashed by Klipse, which turned into an all-out free-for-all, and then someone's Monsuno had hit a Wild Core. Next thing everyone was processing was that they were waking up, and all their Monsunos had returned to their cores for some reason. Core-Tech had been quick to scram, as more STORM troops with guns were likely to show up.

Nothing would ever have prepared them for what was to come the next morning.

* * *

Chase opened one eye halfway, noticing that the morning light that had been on his face had been blocked. _Huh?_ Standing above him was…

"About time!" an unfamiliar girl's voice said.

He instantly sat bolt-upright, and said, "Who are you?!"

The girl looked hurt. She, strangely enough, had blue hair, as well as bright-blue eyes, and looked about the same age as him. She was wearing some kind of dress made of white-and-blue feathers, and had a fluffy-looking orange collar. She lacked any socks or shoes. She was also one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. "Uh," he muttered in an _intelligent_ tone right after.

She blinked at him, and looked over her shoulder. "Um, Airswitch? He doesn't recognize me…"

"Aw great," a guy's voice said. _Airswitch?_ Chase thought slowly, looking over—

He jumped when a guy who looked maybe to be 17 was face-to-face with him. He had longish dark-blue hair and weird dark markings under his eyes. He was also wearing an outfit of feathers, his being only dark-blue.

It was a stalemate for a few moments. Chase didn't do anything, because something told him that this guy could easily beat him to a pulp.

At that precise moment Dax woke up. "What's all the racket for?" he complained, sitting up. As soon as he saw the two people, he jumped up and grabbed Airswitch's core—to see it empty. "What the—where's Airswitch?"

"I'm right here!" the guy shouted, waking the others. Dax gave a blank stare in response.

So did Chase. _If…if that's Airswitch, then that girl must be…_ "Evo?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yep!" the girl replied. Chase felt like someone dropped a brick on his head.

"Whoa," Bren exclaimed. Both Jinja and Beyal were staring in wide-eyed wonder.

Until another voice said, "Perplexing, isn't it?" Bren screamed and whirled around. Chase looked, and saw another blue-haired guy regarding them all. It looked like he had fangs, so it was probably—

"Longfang?" Bren asked. The guy nodded.

"This is…impossible," Beyal got out, looking horridly confused.

"We don't understand it either," Longfang went on. "All we know is that the Wild Core did something to all of us."

"Wild Core?" Jinja mused. Her eyes widened. "Wait a second…we weren't the only ones there!"

"Yeah," Chase said. "You're right Jin."

"So wouldn't that mean…" Bren started.

"Yes Bren," Beyal said quietly. "Our Monsunos are not the only ones affected."

* * *

The only reason that Charlemagne was awake at six-thirty in the morning was that she heard shouting. One was Trey. The other…she felt like it was familiar. But she knew that she had never heard that other voice in her life.

"Zhis had better be good, commander," she growled. Trey flinched and looked over from where he had been arguing with an unfamiliar younger man.

"Ma'am, these two came out of nowhere—I don't know how they got in…"

"Maybe because we _live_ here, smart-aleck," the guy snarled. He looked about 21, and was wearing a black outfit that had some yellow streaks, and had gray fingerless gloves that had metal protrusions like claws above his fingers. He also had spiky-looking blond hair. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he looked like Driftblade.

Standing next to him was what looked like a 12-year-old girl. Strangely she had both black and blond hair, and was wearing a matching outfit…made of feathers.

Both of them lacked socks or shoes for some unfathomable reason.

The guy they noticed her. "Finally!" he exclaimed. Can you please tell this douchebag that we're supposed to be here?" Trey twitched angrily at the insult.

"I'm afraid I don't know either of you," Charlemagne replied, eyes narrow.

The guy deadpanned. "You're kidding me."

The girl stepped forward shyly. "Um, I'm sorta surprised you don't recognize us," she said quietly. She also looked familiar for some reason…almost like Blackbullet. "Did you look at your cores?"

Puzzled, Charlemagne did as such—and froze. Both cores were empty. Which meant…

She glanced at them. "Driftblade?" she muttered.

"Yes," the guy—actually Driftblade—said, looking relieved.

Trey stared at her, then at Driftblade. "What the heck," he said.

Then something else hit her. They hadn't been the only ones there—Klipse and the rogue controllers were there as well, so that meant—

It took all of her self-control not to facepalm right there. Things just got _a lot_ more complicated.


	2. Chapter II

**This is mainly a chapter of descriptions, unfortunately. Sorry. ~Myra  
**

* * *

As soon as the initial shock wore down, they looked at their other cores. "Quickforce?" Bren asked hesitantly, holding said Monsuno's core slightly away from himself.

In response a cloud of blue essence shot out of the core and materialized—but not into a Monsuno. Instead it was a 15-year-old _girl_ with sapphire-colored hair and eyes to match. She was wearing a blue-outfit—T-shirt with gray armor-like pads on the shoulders and blue shorts—and had gray earrings that resembled Quickforce's horns. She looked over all of them before saying, "What?" to Bren. Said teen's expression was _priceless_. Even more so when Dax took a picture with his phone.

Quickforce simply rolled her eyes in response, muttering something about her controller being completely clueless.

Jinja took both of her cores out. "Charger? Whipper?"

There were two flashes of light, and two people were suddenly in front of her. One was what looked like a 10-year-old boy with brown hair wearing a blue helmet and an outfit to math. The other was a girl who looked 16 with bluish-white hair, wearing a blue dress-like shirt with the fabric patterned like scales. She was also wearing pants with the same pattern. For some strange reason, her fingernails were painted blue. She studied them nonchalantly.

It was obvious that the boy was Charger, so that meant the girl was Whipper. Not what any of them had expected. Jinja had no comment.

Beyal wasn't required to say anything. As soon as he had taken his cores out, there were suddenly two guys standing in front of him. One had dark-blue eyes, dark-blue hair, and was wearing a dark-blue shirt with the front being gray and having two blue parallel streaks with a red design, and dark-blue pants—Glowblade obviously. The other, Arachnablade by default, had silvery-blue eyes and light-blue hair, and was wearing a blue shirt with tan hems. His shorts were a blue-white color. Weirdly he had shoes—except they looked more like cleats. Beyal didn't say anything either.

No sooner did Dax take his other two cores out did Boost and Bioblaze come out. There was a guy with royal-blue hair that was short and spiked, and light-blue eyes. His entire outfit resembled Bioblaze's armor, so it was a dead giveaway. As for Boost…

Dax kept a perfectly straight face. So did Boost. A whole minute went by before the Lowlander exclaimed, "Blimey! I thought you were a guy!"

Boost blew some blue-white hair out of her face. "Of course you did," she growled. "Just because some of us _seem_ like guys doesn't mean that we _are_ guys ya know!" She was wearing an outfit that was white on the very front, and blue on the sides and back. Like Whipper, her nails were painted—except hers were red instead of blue, like her Monsuno-self's claws. Dax gave no reply.

_Last but not least…_ Chase thought, looking at Lock and Nightstone's cores. A few seconds later they was a guy with cyan eyes wearing a black outfit with the front being bright-blue and having black hair standing in front of him—Nightstone.

Chase waited for three whole minutes. But Lock didn't come out.

"Maybe it didn't affect him," Jinja suggested.

"Hm," was Chase's only reply.

* * *

The next few hours were chaos, to say in the least. Especially for the Elites, Trey, and Charlemagne.

Because it seemed as if the Wild Core had affected _all_ existing Monsunos.

Charlemagne already had a list for the ones she wasn't fond of, Riccoshot being at the top. Namely because the beetle Monsuno seemed _intent_ on pronouncing her name wrong, or giving her outrageous nicknames.

One thing _all_ of them could do that she didn't like was suddenly appear from their cores without warning. Venomeleon was a prime example—she (somewhat of a surprise) had almost given Trey a heart-attack.

From what she had seen, Monsunos were almost like people, with how different their personalities were from one another.

For instance, Hydro was a bigger klutz than Lieutenant Martin Garrett.

Skysite apparently had split personalities.

Airchopper was always making jokes.

Goldhorn was somewhat shy.

Venomeleon…well, no one really understood her. It seemed that she was a bit…mentally unstable.

Blackbullet brought _clingy_ to a new level.

For now Charlemagne was more focused on finding Driftblade, however. A while after it had all started, he'd vanished. According to the surveillance cameras, he had left the base…which meant she had to go and look for him.

Of course Blackbullet tagged along, and was asking a question every now and then. One in particular made her pause for a moment. Namely: "What happened to my other controller?"

Charlemagne decided on the simple answer. "He left." And now that she thought about it, she didn't really know what happened to Jon Ace—he had vanished without a trace.

She'd look into it later.


	3. Chapter III

**Letting everyone know, this is to answer a question: NO, I will not be drawing any of the Monsunos' human forms. Why? _Because I cannot draw worth crag!_**

**I also have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this...also, I will try to make Klipse show up in the next chapter. Haven't written him yet...in any story.**

* * *

If there was one thing Jinja wasn't expecting that day—besides finding that Charger looked like a little kid in human form and Whipper was an ill-tempered priss, it was some guy who was probably a few years older than her trying to flirt with her.

They had been pressing on, wary due to the fact that there was a STORM base nearby, when they heard an unfamiliar voice call to them from…a tree. Then a blond-haired man wearing a black outfit had jumped down, looking them over. "What are you all doing out here?" he asked.

"We're traveling," Chase replied warily.

"Sounds interesting." He acted like he was studying all of them, but Jinja had the strangest feeling that he was mainly looking at her. Then he smiled. "So what's your name, sweetie?"

"Um…" was all she got out.

Meanwhile, Dax obviously hated it, judging by his expression. Beyal looked slightly startled, while Bren simply looked shocked. Chase, on the other hand, clearly did not like it. "C'mon, please tell me?" the guy went on.

She managed to say her name. However, the guy seemed to notice something, and went stiff. Puzzled, the others followed his gaze—and froze. It was Charlemagne, accompanied by a girl with black-blond hair who looked 12 or so. The former did not look happy.

"Oh boy," the guy muttered at the same time as Charlemagne shouting, "Driftblade!"

It took a few moments for Jinja to realize what she said. And as soon as she realized who the guy actually was, she shoved him hard. "What was that for?" he complained.

"K-Keep away from me you creep!" she exclaimed. Without warning there was a blue flash, and there was Whipper standing there next to her.

"You better listen to my controller," she warned. At first Jinja was somewhat happy that Whipper had intervened…until she added, "Besides, why do you care about _her_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jinja growled. No response from her Monsuno.

* * *

Chase knew they'd be in for a fight now. At least it was only Charlemagne. He was still ticked about that that guy—actually _Driftblade_, of all Monsunos—had tried. Said guy stood and brushed himself off.

"You five von't be going anywhere," Charlemagne snarled. "Blackbullet?" The girl looked up—Chase should have guessed, what with the hair colors and feather-dress so much like Evo's.

But to his surprise, she merely said, "I don't wanna fight them." Apparently this caught Charlemagne off-guard as well.

"Vhat did you say?" she growled.

Blackbullet gained a stubborn look. "I don't wanna fight them! I always get beat up!" Chase blinked. _I guess they'd have thoughts on fighting, too…_

The Commandant-Marshal actually facepalmed before turning to Driftblade. Before she said anything he said, "I got it." His eyes gleamed, and there was a flash of yellow. In a few moments he stood there in his true form, growling at them.

As if in response, suddenly Whipper was in her true form as well. And Chase simply spun out Lock. _"Not you!"_ he heard someone complain. It took him a few moments to realize…that he had heard Driftblade speak. _Okay, that's new!_

_"Yes, me,"_ an unfamiliar male voice replied. Chase immediately knew who it was. _Lock!_

"Electronade Cannon!" Charlemagne ordered. Driftblade complied—but Whipper intervened and deflected it without a command.

_"Easy!"_ the frilled-lizard Monsuno crowed.

Driftblade shook himself slightly, sending off sparks. _"That wasn't pleasant,"_ he muttered.

"Lock, Jaw of Light!" Chase shouted. The polar-bear Monsuno complied, but Driftblade was quick to pull up a shield.

But the lion Monsuno had overlooked Whipper, who—to all of their shock—spat a strange black liquid at Driftblade. Said black liquid immediately began making a hissing sound, and Driftblade desperately tried shaking it off, even resorting to jumping into a nearby river…but the damage had been done.

There was a flash of bright yellow, and Driftblade immediately returned to his core. "Uh, can we go now?" Bren asked.

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "We better scram." In turn he launched Evo and Dax launched Vileblaze, and they were out of there in record time.

After a while, Chase looked at Jinja and said, "I didn't know Whipper could do that!"

"Neither did I!" she agreed. Then her face flushed slightly, and she said, "I can't believe that guy was actually—!"

"I know!" Bren exclaimed. "That was…_ick_!"

"Tell me about it," Chase mumbled.

"Yeah. If that cat tries it again, he's got another thing coming!" Dax said.

Jinja nodded. Then she muttered, "He's cute, though." The others all stared at her, until she said, "What?" in an irritated tone.

* * *

Later that day, Charlemagne made the decision to practice. But of course, it didn't go as planned.

She was all set to spin Driftblade out in usual fashion, but right as she was about to use her whip, there was a flash and a blur—and she suddenly felt her arm twisted behind her.

"Vhat is zhe meaning of—!?" She cut herself off when she saw that it was Driftblade.

"You know, I really hate it when you do that," he said. "With the whip, I mean."

Even before he finished speaking she attempted to free herself—no dice; he had a tight grip. Then she tried kicking him.

Driftblade saw it coming, however, and merely sidestepped. Obviously he still had his speed in human form. "Too slow," he teased. But the momentary lapse in his concentration was the perfect opening—she twisted out of his grip and for good measure, tripped him. He went down instantly, looking stunned. Then he grinned. "Not bad." She couldn't help but smirk a bit. His next sentence completely derailed anything she was going to say, however. "You know, you look a lot prettier when you smile." He stood up. Taking her silence as an answer, he added, "Not to mention your name's unique, so that's a plus."

"Shut up," she growled, aware that she felt her face heating up. It didn't help that Driftblade was practically in her face now, smirking in a cocky manner. "You can return to your core now," she said, carefully controlling her tone and being sure there was an obvious threat in her tone.

He frowned, and at first Charlemagne thought he was going to protest. To her surprise, he grinned, and said, "Sure. Of course, after a little reward for managing to trip me up like that."

"Vhat are you—?" She didn't get to finish her sentence, as very suddenly he had actually kissed her. Naturally she froze up for a few moments, and he simply grinned widely before vanishing in a flash of yellow light back into his core.

Oh, he would _so_ be in for it when he came out!


End file.
